It sucks to be me
by MinecraftMeerkat
Summary: "Welcome, Megpoid Gumi. Very pleasant, meeting you again. Why don't you sit here next to me." I warily closed the door behind me, and shakily sat next to the man. "Now, about your new job." He was practically leaning against me, so I unknowingly looked up at him and into his deep eyes. And instantly, I am sucked into his abstract works of power, greed and lust...


**A/N: Hehe, I got another idea for a story, but it wouldn't fit into my other mermaid story, and I'm also ditching that story, so I decided to write another one. ;9 enjoy my second story ever. -MinecraftMeerkat**

* * *

_ I had to admit to myself, sometimes I'm really careless. The type of_ _carelessness that would cause me to slip off the edge of a cliff, though I'm not sure what the hell I would be doing on a cliff in the first place. Sometimes, I'm so careless so that I find myself wearing a big, fluffy, thick jacket in the middle of summer, or wearing short shorts and a singlet in the middle of winter, which is probably why I was in bed with a pretty bad cold right now. And I had to admit to myself, I'm probably forever alone. Life is hard, certainly for me. It sucks to be Megpoid Gumi._

I sneezed. The force of this single movement made my head jerk and hit the shelf above me. I groaned, and just laid there on the bed, waiting for the pain to ebb away. For several moments, I just daydreamed of sitting in a dark bar, wrapping my legs around some random sexy guy, hugging myself closer to him and crushing my lips against his with my hand at the back of his neck…

I was harshly jerked to reality as I fell off the bed as I imagined leaning on the counter while he unbuttoned my clothes. I sighed, then stretched, trying to ignore my headache that was getting worse. I hated winter because it was impossible to get out of bed, and I couldn't wear short shorts in public. But what I liked about winter was that I could slowly sip my hot chocolate (if I ever got out of bed at all), wrap myself in my thickest blanket and look out the window while laughing at the miserable people in the streets below who had to battle through the rain and snow just to go to work. I don't have a job yet, but I was planning to go to a job interview at 8:30am today. _Wait_… I glanced at the clock, which read 8:15am. CRAP! I quickly sat up, bumping my head against the shelf again. Then I remembered to roll to the side first and quickly stood up and got dressed; not to mention hitting my head against the door frame when I got dizzy from getting up so quickly.

I opened the door, and immediately closed it again as the frosty air circled around me, biting at my exposed skin. And then I remembered that I had scarves, gloves and woollen hats on the shelf just above my bed.

By the time I somehow made it alive to the zoo without crashing into an electricity pole, running over someone's cat or falling asleep at the wheel, it was already 8:30. I rushed out of the car and towards the entrance of the zoo, almost forgetting to lock the car. And by the time I had reached the manager's office 20 minutes later, I was soaked with melted snow, the tips of my fingers were in tiny blocks of ice and my long eyelashes were covered with snow. But I was alive, which made me wonder how I survived 8 years without anyone to help me get out of the washing machine when I fall in or remind me to turn off the stove after I finished cooking. I forgot to mention that I am an orphan. I live alone in a three storey house, and I wasn't a very social person. The only things I'm good at are being stupid, being clumsy and being forgetful, as well as being good at playing games with the Devil. Not that I'm religious/superstitious or anything.

I began to sweat about what the zoo manager would be like. Is he a friendly person? Is he short tempered? Or would he be so terrible that he would fire me on my first day at work? I slowly raised my hand to knock, and realised that it was shaking. I timidly pressed my ear against the door. I could only make out parts of the sentence, but I could only make out the fact that the voice was _very_ scratchy and sharp, and whoever it was, he was pretty damn pissed.

".. Don't know how you… in the… place! You should... ass together… and get… and to _STOP_..." Oh crap. So the manager was a short tempered, hoarse voiced and horrible. I considered walking away, but I whispered 'Don't be an idiot' and timidly knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock._ I nervously took in a deep breath, and listened as the argument suddenly cut off.

"We'll discuss this later. I have to interview someone now." Said an impossibly attractive and smooth voice that was hard with authority. I heard the other scratchy man swear at him, and I heard footsteps. The door opened, and in front of me was a HUGE balding man with tattoos and piercings all over his face. He glared down at me, then stalked away. I blinked, a bit offended at his manners, and relieved that I had been mistaken. Well at least he wasn't the manager like I thought he was. "Hello there, Megpoid Gumi. Please take a seat." Said the same perfect voice, his icy cold voice suddenly melting into honey. Almost falling over, I stepped into the room, standing there awkwardly. Oh, the way his voice stroked my name…

"Oh, and please close the door while you're at it." I quickly closed the door, and turned around to face this man. He looked… sexy. His soft blue hair fell to his chin, and his pale skin looked so soft… I longed to stroke his face, and for a moment I forgot that I was supposed to sit down.

"I'm sorry about that man earlier. He's probably going to be fired soon, that poor man. He's been having a hard time ever since he divorced a few weeks ago." He said, his eyes filled with sorrow. He sighed, and assessed me. I'm not sure why, but I began to feel a bit self conscious, and a little dizzy. Without knowing why, I blushed. The manager cleared his throat."Ok then. Back to business. Welcome to the zoo, Megpoid-san." I blushed a shade redder as I replayed the way he spoke my name.

"Please, call me Gumi." I managed to get out, trying to sound casual as I sat up a little straighter. "So… um… I'd like to work here. My name is Megpoid Gumi, and I'm unemployed, and I have no parents or close relatives that I know of." I said. I found myself babbling, but the manager was leaning forward in his chair and crossing his fingers together and resting his chin against them. He looked very attentive, up to the minute that I finally shut up.

"Hm… Unfortunately, somebody has taken the last available spot for now. I'm not sure if you'd like to replace that man before because his job isn't very pleasant. However…" He looked over my body again. "Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Kaito Shion." He held out his hand. For a moment, I swayed at the thought of touching his hand. But then I pulled myself together and almost forced myself to hold his hand for a few seconds before it got awkward. His hand was so smooth, so warm… I was shaking his hand for so long that Kaito had to withdraw his hand. "So. As I was saying…" I don't know why, he kept analysing my body. "Hm… How about this? You come to my house, Gumi-san…" Oh, I loved the way his voice caressed my name. "In… 3 hours. I've got lots of things on my mind since that man came in, so I'm sorry that you had to go through so much this morning to get here. That won't be a problem, will it?" I shook my head. Kaito smiled. "Then I'll see you at my house tonight."

* * *

**A/N: Hooray… by the way the tattoo person is just some random person I made up on the spot. You probably won't be seeing him again. I hope you enjoyed this new story chapter, and I hope this will make up for the disappointment for anyone who liked my previous story with the mermaids. -MinecraftMeerkat**


End file.
